


there's always science

by Diamondisbackbitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Shiro, I did my best, I know nothing about science so this sounds like Pidge during the Coilition ep, I'm writing this for a friend I swear please don't judge me, Lactation Kink, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Save Me, Science, Shatt, Shlavatt, Suspension, This is Bad, Threesome - M/M/M, but you should read anyway, let's face it that boi is hot, minor bondage, sexy ass Matt, shlav, top!matt, what even is Slav, whyyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: because nothing motivates my friends to get a decent grade on their tests like weird-ass smut written in their honor.aka Slav and Matt decide to try and science the fuck out of fucking Shiro





	there's always science

Matt seriously needed to stop jacking off to Shiro. He'd done it a million times while he was alone in space, but doing it while Shiro was only a room away...

Okay, he loved it. He could go out and talk to Shiro then go blow one in the bathroom, thinking of bending him over and making him beg for it. And damn, Shiro was gonna be hot when he begged.

On the other hand, it was easy for people other than Shiro to walk in on him. So far the only two he'd gotten were Lance, who simply smirked and nodded before going out and never mentioning it again, and Slav who frowned at him and told him to adjust his angle for a better result and that in another reality he had three dicks and an unlimited amount of stamina before fleeing when he saw Matt's scowl.

Honestly, he really needed something better to do. Laying around the castle all day, every day, forever was not ideal. Since there was no way in hell he was going and talking to his little sister about how he had a definite sexual problem involving Shiro, Hunk was nowhere to be seen, and none of the other paladins would understand his particular problem, he decided to go to the one other person -er, probably a person anyway, who knew honestly- who was as invested in both Shiro and science as he was.

"So.... what am I supposed to do?" Matt huffed, sitting on a crate of supplies opposite Slav. Hed just poured his heart out to the small alien and honestly he felt pretty scared.

Slav grinned. Well, Matt decided it looked like a grin. With Slav you could never truly tell. "Don't you see? This is the reality in which everything goes right! All we need is a good scientific solution and a plan and Shiro is ours! Er- yours? Nah, I'm claiming part of him too. Anyway, we'll need a time when he's alone..."

XXXXXXX

For all the bullshit that had been pulled on him over the years, waking up tied to a hook on the ceiling definitely took the cake. Sure, he'd had worse stuff happen to him, but never by friends, or anyone non-Keith and non-galra. When he saw Matt in the corner holding a scarf he stopped struggling. "Matt what's going on?"

"We kidnapped you? I thought that was obvious enough." Matt shrugged.

Shiro frowned and glanced around. "We...?" That couldn't be good. Plus his lack of a shirt was starting to worry him a bit.

Slav came into view and waved, playing with a remote in two of his hands. "Hello! Matt has been having some trouble so we found the simple scientific way of making it work out well in this reality!"

"What?"

Matt walked behind Shiro, wrapping the scarf around Shiro's chest. "I like you. We're gonna make you feel good, okay? Just trust us, relax." He purred.

Shiro nodded and closed his eyes, trying to ignore Slav, still sitting in the corner and playing with some sort of remote as Matt clipped various things onto his body, massaging his shoulders and kissing his skin.

The clips on his nipples began to vibrate and Shiro moaned despite himself. Everything was starting to feel so good. Even the tiny brushes of Matt's breath across his skin felt like a gift from heaven as he closed his eyes and got lost in the pleasure of it all.

Matt grinned and nodded to Slav, who crawled forward and began licking and sucking at Shiro's cock as Matt slipped two lube-covered fingers into Shiro's ass, reveling in the sound of his moans ringing through the soundproof room.

"F-Fuck! Fuck, Matt, yeah!" Shiro whimpered, thrusting into Slav's mouth despite himself. Everything felt amazing, his nipples buzzing with the clamps and tears leaking down his face from the stimulation. "MMmmgnh..."

Matt added two more fingers and held onto Shiro's thigh to keep him from suffocating Slav. "Such a good boy, so perfect..." He purred and thrust his cock into him, burying his nose against Shiro's skin.

Shiro bit his lip harshly to keep himself from screaming. It was overwhelming. All of it, he couldn't take it.

Then he came.

Slav groaned and sputtered, obviously disgusted with the taste. He muttered something about how in another reality that would've tasted better before crawling off, leaving Matt to deal with Shiro alone.

Shiro purred. "Thanks Matt~ fuck... fuck this... this is good..." He moaned as Matt slowed his thrusts, digging his fingers into Shiro's skin.

"I'm glad you like it." Matt smiled. "I've been wanting to do this for ages."

Shiro moaned louder and rocked his hips back against Matt's cock. "Mmmmmm, then what are you waiting for?"

Matt went faster. moaning himself and biting down on Shiro's shoulder as he came. Nothing. He wasn't waiting for anything anymore. Shiro was his.

/Only/ his.


End file.
